Abort, Retry, Fail and Fail again
by Potadd
Summary: "They all hate me. All they want to do is to put tricks in my mind. I'm not going to be tricked again over and over." ElsAi oneshot with extra ending.
1. Chapter 1

"Was it a mistake to stay on this world for fifteen years?" Asked Aisha grimly. She was sitting at the edge of the lighthouse, dangling her legs off like how she did everyday.

Closing her eyes, she remembered the day today.

_"You love me?" A young boy with red hair asked. "Haha! What a loser! Go confess to death, you idiot!"_

_The other girls giggled and chatted like they had never seen anything like this before. The purple haired girl stood her ground as the wave of insults washed upon her, crashing above her head, wave after wave. Of course. Hahaha. She never had a chance with Elsword. Hahah. How funny. Life was a joke to her. Hahahaha._

To Aisha, the world she lived in was just a gray and white picture. She hated how it had no colour, it was just the same things everyday. People laughed at the person who was bullied and pranked most often. Like they couldn't see what their real life was like. Or like they cared about their real life. They had never experienced anything like what Aisha was feeling. How horrible it felt to feel empty inside.

Closing her eyes once again, she thought back to a few months ago.

_Wet._

_Everybody laughed at Aisha. She was thoroughly soaked and a metal bucket was on her head. Ever since that day, they started to spill whatever they could find on her desk. They laughed more. Hahaha. People didn't care how she felt, Aisha thought as this first started happening. It seemed as if they only cared about themselves._

_Then as time passed, Aisha realized she was the problem. _

Aisha sighed. It was her fault. Nobody wanted to see a idiot like her. They kept teasing her because they didn't want to see her ugly face. If they were allowed to, they might have even killed her while they were at it. Then she laughed as she recalled her last memory before everything was empty.

_Aisha was dressed in black. She stood in front of two graves. Nobody else was there, only her. Her parents. Where were they now? They were probably in a better place than this wretched place of idiots. Aisha dropped the flowers on to her Mother and Fathers grave and went back home. Greeted by silence. Again. Oh how many times had this happened? Haha. Shadows smile. Aren't they having fun? Nod nod. They were mouthing words with smiles plastered on their faces. Die. Die. Die. I'm so useless. Nod nod. _

_The next day of school wasn't great at all. The shadows and voices, they kept following her. They wouldn't stop talking. Die. Die. Die. Smile smile nod nod. Then somebody came up. He looked like one of her shadows. His smile was the same. He had blonde short hair and brown tips. Aisha recognized him immediately. His face suddenly cleared. He was the boy who was also shy. He would know and understand her, right?_

_"Why don't you just die so your annoying face will disappear from our planet forever?" He walked back to his group of friends. Peer pressured. Haha._

_His friends slapped him on his back. "Nice job man!" They congratulate him like he just won a million dollars. I'm not even worth that much. Why?!_

"The shadows won't leave me alone." Aisha mumbled. "I hate everybody. Nobody can help me. Not even the counselors."

_Aisha had once gone to the counselors for help. She remembered it all. The lady was the light of hope she had. Aisha felt lighter when she talked with her. She was her only comfort. Until she walked past the teachers office._

_"That girl was meddlesome." A voice was heard. "I hope she hurries up and commits suicide fast."_

_Hate. Hate. Hate. Hahah. Hah. Die. The shadows spoke even louder. Die. Die._

_What am I hanging on to anyway? _Aisha questioned herself . She glared up at the sky in anger.

"Why God?!" She screamed at the open air. "Why did you have to curse me with such a stupid life?! Now I have nothing to hang on to! Please don't give me a second chance!"

Green eyes peered at the purple haired girl. Her golden locks of hair flowed down like lights from the heavens. "I have not cursed anyone." A voice boomed down from the heavens. Aisha was enveloped in golden light. "You can still do something."

The lights disappeared and Aisha was alone again with her shadows. She stared at the ground. It wasn't too late? Everybody...

"They all hate me." Aisha laughed. "All they want to do is to put lies into my mind. I'm not going to be tricked again over and over."

Falling backwards from the lighthouse, she felt the cool air rush against her back. She grinned. Her back would be sore and get wind burned tomorrow. Then she laughed at her own stupidity. There would be no tomorrow. What an idiot she was. No wonder everybody hated her. Hate hate hate. Her shadows followed her to her death, chanted the same things over and over again. _I am hearing the truth. I should not fight it. _Aisha thought to herself. Her purple pigtails were trying to reach the top of the lighthouse, but their attempts were failing. She would be better off somewhere else anyway.

"Aisha!" A boy's voice. Red hair. Red eyes. Elsword. "Aisha! You know I love you! I was pretending I didn't! I love you a lot! And I mean it! Come back, dammit!"

Water droplets fell from her eyes. What a mistake she had made. Her mouth opened. She cried out.

"Why?!" She croaked out.

* * *

><p><em>The god named Rena looked down at the two lovers. She sighed. If she had listened to her light of hope, maybe it wouldn't have ended this way.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Haru: THERE! My one shot has finished! Happy reading, I know it's really depressing, but please enjoy!<strong>


	2. An alternate ending

**There there everybody. Don't cry. The happy ending is about to start.**

* * *

><p>Aisha stared down at the ground with tears coming to her eyes. She shook them away, but the shadows continued to chant their phrases. Die. Die. Die. They were correct. She was only meant to die. She had to die. For the sake of others. She was useless. The shadows nodded with her thoughts. She should die as soon as she could. She shut her eyes and was ready to disappear forever, but as soon as she shut them, one last memory came into her mind.<p>

_"Help!" The little red haired boy cried out. His little hands were clutching the rooftop railing as he tried to get back up. The kids were laughing at him. They didn't know anything about death. It was like their sole purpose in life was to tease the boy. _

_Aisha stood from afar, watching the event In a blank, emotionless way. Why would she care if this boy died? It's not like he was her best friend._

_Aisha thought about for a second. Die? Die. Gone from the world forever. Dead. Goodbye. _

_Aisha ran up to the boy. "Here, grab my hand!" She cried out. _

She couldn't remember anything after that. All she remembered was that was when everybody started to bully her, but Elsword was let off. That was why Elsword hated her so much. _I should hurry up and die._

She felt her back tip backwards. This was it. No time for last goodbyes. Her shadows laughed and agreed with her. Then it seemed as all time stopped.

_It feels like... I made a huge mistake. What if... They were in the wrong, but I wasn't? What if I was in the right side? Was I just a captured princess in the end? Entangled in my very own hate? If it's like that then..._

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" She screamed out hopelessly. A warm hand clutched her's. She was saved. Who was it?

Elsword. He was grinning from ear as he hauled Aisha back up. "Well, I get to save you back, don't I?"

Aisha's eyes were in shock. This was the person who rejected her in the harshest way possible. Could she trust him?

"Listen..." Elsword blushed. "I've done a lot of stupid things in the past, but this time, I've breeched the limit. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Aisha pursed her lips together. Then she opened her mouth.

"Yes. I love you Elsword. Now let's go somewhere better than here."

* * *

><p><em>Rena smiled from the heavens. This was ending she had truly wished for since the day Aisha was born. A happy ending. The end.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>THERE Happy ending! The end! They lived happily ever after!<strong>


End file.
